The major objectives of this project are (a) to develop a theoretical framework for the analysis of the interrelationship between fertility and female labor supply over the life cycle; (b) to develop an appropriate econometric methodology for testing hypotheses suggested by the theory with panel data; and (c) to carry out empirical analyses of fertility-labor supply interactions using longitudinal data from the University of Michigan Panel Study of Income Dynamics.